The aim of this program is to educate well-trained scholars with an advanced appreciation of genetic rationales and methods to 1) perform basic and applied biomedical research, 2) provide future educators in this discipline, and 3) fulfill health- related positions, both academic and in industry, requiring a sophisticated understanding of genetics and genomics. The training faculty is comprised of fifty-five distinguished and respected members of the scientific community. Their specific strengths are focused in the areas of: chromosome organization and behavior, gene expression and developmental genetics, genetics of model organisms, population and evolutionary genetics, systems biology, and the genetics of human diseases with special emphasis on genetic alterations in cancer, diabetes, cardiac disorders and asthma. Diverse systems including viruses, bacteria, Arabidopsis, yeast, ciliates, Drosophila, nematodes, zebrafish, mice, humans, and a variety of other plant and animal species. Research is also characterized by the use of interdisciplinary approaches. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The aim of this program is to educate well-trained scholars with an advanced appreciation of genetic rationales and methods to 1) perform basic and applied biomedical research, 2) provide future educators in this discipline, and 3) fulfill health- related positions, both academic and in industry, requiring a sophisticated understanding of genetics and genomics.